A música dos seus olhos
by samy.roses
Summary: Edward é um músico fracassado que perdeu a paixão pela música e Bella uma jovem DJ de muito talento. Duas pessoas repletas de problemas, limitações e medos, mas irão descobrir que juntos podem enfrentar qualquer coisa.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Ela estava dançando de olhos fechados e com um sorriso nos lábios. As luzes da boate piscavam sem parar, colorindo-a ora sim ora não. Bella era vibrante, incrivelmente encantadora e linda. Como era linda.

"Curta a música" – ela disse – "Deixe que ela tome conta de você, Edward".

A música alta fazia o chão vibrar, não era o que estava acostumado. Mas descobriu que não era desagradável. Houve uma pausa, DJ a convocou para o palco. Ela parou de dançar e sorriu para Edward.

"É minha vez. Deseje-me sorte!" – ela pediu e sorriu-lhe novamente, confiante. Ela nunca ficava nervosa, não porque sabia que era boa, mas porque tinha a música na alma e amor pelo que fazia.

Dessa forma, ela subiu até lá e tocou. Tocou com toda paixão e fúria que tinha dentro dela. Naquela música e em cada batida havia algo que Edward tinha perdido há muito tempo: tinha paixão.

E algo dentro dele se acendeu novamente.

"Bella..." – o nome dela escapou pelos seus lábios em um sorriso. E ele fechou os olhos assim como ela tinha feito, e deixou que a música tomasse conta dele. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos ele também se sentia radiante.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, ela o olhava de longe. Seus olhos esmeraldas encontraram com os dela e eles riram. Ele podia sentir a vibração entre eles, cada vez mais forte e indestrutível.

 _Ele era dela._

 _E ela era dele._


	2. Primeiro encontro

**Capitulo 01- Primeiro encontro**

O nervosismo era inevitável, com o festival tão próximo. Todos estavam agitados, estressados e principalmente preocupados, afinal foram escolhidos a dedo para estarem naquela sala. Tinham que ser perfeitos, nada menos que isso era aceitável.

Alguns dos alunos afinavam seus instrumentos, outros ensaiavam alguma parte em que ainda acreditavam não estarem bons os suficientes e alguns poucos conversavam sobre o festival que estava por vim. Quando o Professor adentrou no local, todos se colocaram em seus devidos lugares em silencio, prontos para começar a um simples toque.

Sem dizer uma única palavra, ele pôs-se em seu lugar e estava prestes a começar quando ouviu um zunido vindo do fundo da sala. Ele encarou a garota com headphones rosa, que rabiscava furiosa uma partitura. Ele pigarreou irritado. A garota ao lado a cutucou com força.

A jovem demorou-se um pouco a entender o que ocorria, parecia que fora tirada de um mundo particular do qual não esperava sair tão cedo. Ela rapidamente tirou os fones de ouvido, desligou o aparelho eletrônico e pegou o violoncelo que estava preguiçosamente encostado na parede.

Ele pousou seu olhar nela por mais um minuto, analisando-a por. Era pequena, usava um moletom com o dobro do tamanho que seria correto a ela, calça jeans surrada e botas pretas. Tinha cabelos castanhos, olhos castanhos, pele pálida e bochechas coradas. Uma garota comum igual às outras e que definitivamente não se encaixava ali. Nunca a havia visto ali, não pertencia sua classe e não fora escolhida por ele para estar ali.

"Seu nome?" Ele exigiu saber.

"Bella."

"Sobrenome?" Ele perguntou novamente, cerrando os dentes.

"Apenas Bella." Ela respondeu e lhe sorriu divertida, achando graça.

"Pois bem... Bella. As pessoas dessa classe foram selecionadas a dedo para estar aqui e se me bem recordo, você não foi escolhida para tal. Dessa forma, o que faz aqui?"

"Fui convidada pelo reitor para estar aqui." – ela respondeu. Ele a olhou novamente, duvidando do fato. Charlie nunca passaria por cima dele, sem se quer avisá-lo. – "Sinta-se livre para ir checar com ele.". – ela disse como quem lê pensamentos. - "Caso contrário, sugiro que comecemos logo isso.".

Todos a olhavam. Alguns lançavam olhares de indignação outros de admiração. Não estavam acostumados a ver tamanha audácia.

"Espero que seja realmente boa, menina. Ou essa será sua primeira e ultima vez por aqui." – disse encarando-a de forma intimidadora, porém ela retribuiu o olhar sem ao menos desviar e com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Não estava acostumado a isso. O que sentia não podia ser descrito, uma mistura de raiva e ao mesmo tempo admiração, repulsa e tesão.

"Pois bem, que comecemos.". – Prof. Cullen disse por fim.

Todos rapidamente pegaram seus instrumentos e se colocaram apostos. Ao seu comando todos começaram a tocar. Estava tudo perfeito. Sua música era boa e tinha uma ótima sensação quanto a ela. Sair-se-iam bem no festival e seriam convidados à comparecer a outros eventos músicas. Era a chance de a sua carreira alavancar novamente. Ele fechou os olhos por um minuto, apreciando a musica até que algo não saiu como esperado. Alguém havia errado uma nota, duas, uma sequencia inteira.

Ele abriu os olhos e a viu. Ela estava tocando algo completamente diferente. De certa forma, se encaixava perfeitamente a sua música, todavia não era a sua música. Não era o que estava na partitura, aquilo não havia sido feito por ele e sim por ela.

"PARE!" – ele gritou. "O que pensa que está fazendo?"

"Inovando." – ela respondeu dando de ombros.

"Inovando?" – ele riu. –"Você não inova nada, você segue o que está na partitura. O que eu fiz. Vocês seguem minha música! Retire-se imediatamente".

Ela riu. Levantou-se e pôs se a guardar o violoncelo.

"Com todo, prazer." – ela respondeu irritada. E foi, parando na porta ela disse: "Não é a toa que sua carreira foi da glória ao desastre. Suas músicas são sempre as mesmas. Nada incrivelmente bom e novo. Nada com paixão. Talvez devesse pensar em se aposentar.". – ela disse com raiva.

"Te vejo em casa Rose!" – despediu-se da amiga e se foi. Deixando para trás um Cullen furioso.

xxx

Olá amores!

Me desculpe a demora. Que correria tem sido minha vida ultimamente. Mas ai está o capitulo, em breve postarei mais.

Beijos, beijos, beijos.


End file.
